Kingdom of Michigan (1962: The Apocalypse)
Stats The Kingdom of Michigan was created some time in 1969 when the Republic of Lansing was overthrown by Rick van Dike, who proclaimed the Kingdom of Michigan 3 days after he took power. It later went on to absorb the city state of Chicago-Metroland (the greater Chicago urban area) which had formulated under a mercantile elite lead by Steve Price and his deputy Adam Richter in 1971. Government The Government is a constitutional monarchy with the Parliament being like the United States Congress with two houses, the House of Reps and the Senate. The King controls the army but declarations of war and peace treaties are handled by the Parliament. However, Executive Orders are a loophole to get around the Parliament's wishes, allowing the King to occasionally rule the nation by himself, this is stopped usualy when the people threaten revolution or the King runs out of money. The ,ayors og Chicargo, Milwalkee and Detroit have the right to declair a state of emergency for 3 months in a row and pass Exsecutive Orders on local issues. History 'World War 3' The Warsaw Pact targets were at: WP Targets in USA (1962: The Apocalypse) 'After Doomsday' Things were tough with the famine of 1964. Luckily most places in the state were not nuked and so many resources remained. 'First Contact' It was with Indiana and Illinois in 1966, then east Wisconsin and Chicago in 1967, Canada and Great Plains in 1969 and finally Kansas, Missouri, and the Confederation of Carolina and Virginia in 1974. Michigan discovered the 1st Free Lakeland Republic in 1968. 'Beginnings' The Kingdom of Michigan was created some time in 1969 when the Republic of Lansing was overthrown by the poular local ploitican Rick van Dike, who proclaimed the Kingdom of Michigan 3 days after he took power. Chicago, Milwaukee and Cleveland also begn to formulate in to city states in 1970. In 1972, after a huge military buildup, the Kingdom invaded the surrounding counties and occupied a chain of them all the way to Chicago after a fishing despite with the city state had turned to war, taking the city after fierce fighting which lasted for weeks. With the fall of Chicago however, Michigan now had a large industrial and naval base to boost its man power and weapon manufacturing as well as a base to construct a new navy. The remnants of Chicago were joined by Milwaukee to form Chicago-Metroland. Veterens would soon spend 3 months helping Canada retake Kawartha Couthy, Ontario, after a 10 year rule by escaped Kawartha Penitentiary prisoners. In 1974, the city on Detroit elected Coleman A Young to be its first African-American mayor. In 1975 after the Kingdom had been full integrated, the King ordered the capture of Toledo and all territories between it and the Kingdom. It took several months until the region finally fell to the Michigan Army. During the process of the war with Toledo, the Michigan Navy and Marine Corps took the Macinaw Island region and the straits between the Upper and Lower Peninsula of Michigan. This gave the Michiganite Army a base through which they could attack the UP and a base in which the Army could take over the rest of Lower Peninsula, a feet which would take many years of planning. After Toledos fall it took several years before the Kingdom was ready for another military expedition, one which would take all of the territories loyalty and troops: the Conquest of the Lower Peninsula, after sever planning, the Army and navy were ready to invade and take over them Michigan heartland. 1978, Michigan's army invaded the Lower Peninsula from the north and south while marines invaded in the east and west. Soon the Lower Peninsula was embroiled in full out war, with certain areas declaring allegiance to Michigan to avoid occupation. Before these changes in loyalty occurred, the Michigan Kingdom looked like it would lose the war, but with the new infusion of manpower and war industries, the tide turned in favor of the Kingdom, allowing Michigan forces to take out the stronger areas of resistance and finally subdue the Lower Peninsula in the spring of 1979. 'The 1980's' In 1983, Harold Washington became the first black mayor of the city of Chicago. The remnants of the Chicago metropolitan area joined Michigan in 1984 since it was not heavily damaged and tough a needless war over fishing rights was bad for business and it's people's welfare. They also wanted to produce a united front against rival Wisconsin, Illinois, Ohio and Pennsylvania. Rioting against joining Michigan was heavy in McHenry County, but his was soon squashed by the city state's police force. By 1984 the LP was fully loyal to the Kingdom, and it was ordered to that the UP should fall soon after the death of King Rick I, which occured on May 22nd 1986, King Rick's son Arnold Rick van Dike then ascended the throne as King Rick II. He soon ordered a military buildup, and 2 years later, the King ordered an invasion of the Upper Peninsula, and from there base north of the straits, the Kings Army launched its invasion and took over the region within a few months as well as parts of northern Wisconsin and Greenbay. The residents of LaSalle County in Chicago's hinterland felt there interests were best for filled by staying friendly with Illinois and they were granted there wish to do so after a 75% vote in favor by a public referendum during late1986. With this the border was demarcated with Illinois and the on-off border war came to an end. Things were still a bit tense with the United Republic of Ohio over border demarcation issues. The pirates on Lake Huron's Manitoulin Island were defeated after a heavy fight in mid 1987. Essex, Algoma, Rainy River, Kenora, and Lambton in Ontario were taken and held until order was restored. The Free Lakeland Republic was re-established as a Canadian client state. The King ordered the Army to then prepare for an invasion of the squabbling remains of south central Canada and managed to bring order to lawless southern Manitoba by 1988, with which Michigan entered its Golden Age. The city state of Milwaukee failed to make an alliance with the neighbouring Wisconsin city states and minor nations. They chose to except rule by Michigan rather than be conquered by force. '1990-1998' The various city states and minor nations of eastern Wisconsin was gradually incorporated peaceful in the the form of Kingdom of Michigan after several battles. The territory is a major source of dairy cattle and has a population of 1,650,000. '1999-2009' Eastern Wisconsin rebelled, with the help of the United Republic of Iowa and the Socialist Republic of the North star in 2007 and 2008 over heavy taxation and a 2 year agricultural slump caused by many heavy frosts the year before. In early 2009, King Rick II ordered it's reduction by 10% in all of Wisconsin for the next 5 years with an Executive Order to forestall a peasant uprising and out of genuine sympathy with the people. 'Present day' Milwaukee and Detroit still fares worse than average on homicide, rape, robbery; but lower on aggravated assaults after 2010 . 59 Detroit postal workers were attacked by stray dogs in 2010, according to a Detroit postmaster. Stray dog numbers are estimated at 20,000 in 2010. Relations are good with with the Great Planes, Canada, New England, New Mexico-Colorado and Confederation of Carolina and Virginia. Military The military consists of 11,750 volentear and 4,500 conscript troops. 'Army' #2x T15 Tank #2x FT-17 Tank #15x Chevrolet RD 4x2 (USA) - Truck #6x T17E1 Staghound (USA) - Armoured Car #5x AMC 35 Tank #5x The Renault R35 Tank #6x Leopard 1 Tank #AEC Matador 4 x 4 medium artillery tractor. 'Navy' Michigan only has 2 major war ships and 4 auxiliaries. Orca55gulfislands.jpg|CNV Orca 55 sailing past part of Mackinac Island on a good will visit in 2009. It helps secure the region for Michigan under a joint defence traty. HMCS Renard (S13).jpg |KMNV Lancing HMS Barcross 1943.jpg|KMNV Robert Hugh Russell HMAS Yarra (AWM 016263).jpg|KMNV Toledo HMCS Cougar (Z15) beam.jpg|KMNV Rick Van Dike 'Elite Forces' (Naval Infantry) Michigan has a force of 250 personell. 'Weapons' #Colt M911 (side arm) #Thompson Sub-machine gun #The MG 42 (shortened from German: Maschinengewehr 42) #The French Darne machine gun. #The M60 (formally named United States Machine Gun, Calibre 7.62 mm, M60) #Mauser C96 (Construktion 96) #The FN Model 1903 (M1903, Browning No.2, FN Mle 1903 or FN Ml 1903), #Nagant M1895 Revolver #The M116 75mm Pack Howitzer M1 #Canon de 75 modèle 1897 #Canon de 75 modèle 1912 Schneider #The 7.7 cm Feldkanone 96 neuer Art (7.7 cm FK 96 n.A.) #Ordnance QF 18 pounder #Ordnance QF 25 pounder #BL 4.5 inch Medium Field Gun #Stokes mortar #Enfield No. 2 Mk I Revolver #Short Magazine Lee-Enfield Mk I (1903) Air force H-19_Royal_Canadian_Navy.jpg|The Stikosky H-19. Bell47_Royal_Canadian_Navy.jpg|The Bell47. Michigan has only 4 light cargo aircraft, 2 ground attack aircraft and 6 helicopters. Economy Fule Michigan has 7 oil and 6 minor gas wells that produce fuel from below Lake Michigan. They were all drilled directionally from the surface locations on shoreline in the late 1980's. Further directional drilling beneath the Great Lakes was banned in 2005. A gas well to the Medina Group was drilled in 1958 in Pennsylvania state waters in Lake Erie and was jointly run by the states of Pennsylvania and Upstate New York until the gas ran out in 2009. The Coal Basin is heavily exploited in and about the Saginaw Valley. The first coal mine opened in 1973 Transport Horses are still popular in the nation, despite the recent, but short lived, outbreak of equine ethmoid hematoma. There are several alcahol driven cars, some petrol driven vans and lorrys, several steam trains and 2 police RotorWay Exec helicopters. Media Health care 'Census figures' *Fulton-Lucas-Ottowa (Ohio)- 85,000. *Lake-Porter (Indiana) - 200,000. *Le Port-Elkhart (indiana)- 100,000. *Chicago- 1,250,000. *Milwaukee- 300,000. *Wisconsin Territory- 1,650,000. *Michigan- 4,065,000. * Total population- 7,650,000 Culture Milwaukee hosts the Wisconsin State Fair, as well as an annual lakefront fair called Summerfest. It restarted in 1980. Water supplies Lake Michigan experienced large algae blooms in the 1990s and 2000s. Much water is sourced from lake or river water. Sports *''Basketball'' *''American Football '' *''Cycling '' *''Baseball'' *''Shooting'' Category:USA Category:Nations (1962: The Apocalypse) Category:1962: The Apocalypse Category:Cold War Category:Sport Category:Health care Category:Media Category:Transport Category:Economy Category:Navy Category:Aircraft Category:History Category:Goverment Category:North America Category:Weapons